1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments relate to semiconductor devices, test structures of the semiconductor devices, and/or methods of testing the semiconductor devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Process simulation is one of the effective ways to optimize a process of fabricating a semiconductor device or establish a design rule of the semiconductor device. As a hardware-based approach in place of or to verify the process simulation, a method of measuring electrical characteristics using a test element group has been suggested. A test element group is generally formed in a scribe line region defined between main chip regions in order to analyze, in various ways, whether a main chip is defective. A test may be conducted after the test element group is loaded on a dedicated test vehicle in order to identify the state of a fabrication facility.